Now That Your Gone
by TArtemis1
Summary: sg-1 goes to this new bar near o'malleys. possible samjack spoilers for heros 1 & 2. Daniel sings a song for janet.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Now That Your Gone

Spoilers: Heroes part 1 and 2 Disclaimer: I don't own stargate sg-1 or any of its characters. Also I don't own any of the songs in here.

Rate: PG13

this is my first fanfic so it might be really bad. So if you have any ideas on helping please review!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jack's SUV  
  
Jack is sitting in his hunter colored SUV waiting for his team to come out of the base. Tonight they were all going to this new karaoke bar called Flash that was near O'Malleys. Jack sits there drumming his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently waiting for his team to come out. He soon sees Sam come out wearing dark colored jeans with a dark blue air force t-shirt on.  
  
"Hello Sir" Sam says as she slides into the front seat next to him.  
  
"Hey Carter, do you think for tonight you can just drop the sirs? Its not like im going to have you court martialed for you calling me Jack when we are out." He said sarcastically.  
  
Sam flashes him one of her smiles that always makes him weak at the knees. "Then you will have to call me Sam if I have to call you Jack."  
  
Jack gives her his famous Jack O'Neil's smile. "I think I can handle that."  
  
Sam turns and looks out the window and sees Daniel and Teal'c heading towards the SUV. "Here comes Daniel and Teal'c"  
  
Daniel and Teal'c finally made it to the SUV a few minutes later.  
  
"What took you so long?! It's not like you don't where the SUV is parked, I only park here every single day unless Feretti takes my place!" Jack says with a fake look of anger on his face.  
  
Daniel give him a apologetic look and says "im sorry Teal'c was helping translate something in my lab, I guess I lost track of time."  
  
"You guess?!" jack says sarcastically.  
  
"Indeed O'Neil I was helping DanielJackson with translating a goauld ( did I spell it right?) Manuscripts."  
  
"Buckle your seats kiddies then we will be off" Jack Says. Then they left the base and headed towards the new bar. sorry for the short chapter I will add another chapter probably tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tell me what you think please! I need some ideas and maybe some help. -TArtemis1


	2. Baby I Love You

Title: Now That Your Gone Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or the songs that are in this fic  
  
Ch2  
  
The ride to the bar was mostly quiet with some small talk, but other than it was quiet. The bar had a big 'Grand Opening' banner on the front and right below it said the bars name 'Flash'.  
  
"Flash......what kind of name is that?" Jack says.  
  
"A name for a bar dumbass!" Sam says jokingly.  
  
"Smartass" Jack mumbles under his breath. 'Wow Sam is becoming more like me everyday!'  
  
"Indeed O'Neil it appears that Flash is the name of this karaoke bar." Teal'c says.  
  
"No duh! I can read the sign!" Jack says sarcastically.  
  
Jack looks over at Daniel who seems like he is in his own world.  
  
"Space monkey what's up with you?"  
  
"Daniel hello.. Earth to Daniel!" he says waving a hand in front of Daniel's face.  
  
"What? Oh sorry...I've just had a lot of things on my mind lately" Daniel says finally coming back to reality.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam says giving him a concerned look.  
  
"No thank you Sam but thanks for the offer" he says forcing a smile.  
  
"well I think we should start heading in" Jack says.  
  
"Indeed"  
  
'Is that all he says?' Jack thinks to himself.  
  
Inside the bar there was many tables set up in front of a stage and behind the tables was a dance floor. Off to the side of the tables was the bar.  
  
They grabbed a table near the front of the stage. Right now there was some guy obviously drunk up there singing 'Bye, Bye, Bye' by NSYNC. He didn't have that good of a voice. Sam sat between Jack and Daniel, while Teal'c sat on the other side of Daniel.  
  
Soon after they sat down a brown haired waitress wearing a black short skirt and a white tank top came over to there table.  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink" said the waitress whose name tag read Amber.  
  
"Yes, four beers and a ice water" Jack replied.  
  
"Your drinks should be out soon." She said then turned and walked towards the bar to collect there drinks.  
  
After she left they all turned there attention back to the stage where a women with red curly hair was singing 'My Heart Will Gone' by Celine Dion. By the time she finished Amber came back with there drinks. Sam and Jack took a sip of there beers while Daniel downed his.  
  
Jack raised his eyebrow in a Teal'c like fashion, but didn't say anything.  
  
A few beers later  
  
Sam clamors on to the stage obviously she had to many beers. "This is for you Jack" was all she said before she started singing 'I Love You' by Martine McBride.  
  
"The sun is shining everyday  
  
Clouds never get in the way for you and me  
  
I've known you just a week or two  
  
But baby I'm so into you, can hardly breathe  
  
And I'm in so totally  
  
Wrapped up emotionally  
  
Attracted so physically  
  
Acting so recklessly  
  
I need you so desperately  
  
Sure as the sky is blue  
  
Baby I love you  
  
I love you  
  
I never knew that I could feel like this  
  
Can hardly wait till our next kiss  
  
You're so cool  
  
If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up  
  
'Cause baby I can't get enough of what you do  
  
And I'm in so electrically  
  
Charged up kinetically  
  
Acting erratically  
  
Need you fanatically  
  
You get to me magically  
  
Sure as the sky is blue  
  
Baby I love you  
  
I can't believe  
  
That this is real  
  
The way I feel  
  
Baby I gone head over heels"  
  
And I'm in so totally  
  
Wrapped up emotionally  
  
Attracted so physically  
  
Acting so recklessly  
  
I need you so desperately  
  
Sure as the sky is blue, yeah  
  
And I'm in So electrically  
  
charged up Kinetically  
  
Acting Erratically  
  
Need you fanatically  
  
You get to me magically  
  
Sure as the sky is blue  
  
Baby I love you  
  
Baby I love you  
  
Do you love me too?  
  
Baby I love you"  
  
When she finished everyone in the audience was clapping. Jack sat there wide eyed at how beautifully she could sing. Sam got off the stage and went back to her seat.  
  
"Sam I never knew you could sing so beautifully!" Jack exclaimed once she sat down. Sam blushed a little then said "well you never asked to hear me sing have you."  
  
End of Ch2! Please review. 


	3. Wanna be with you

Now That Your Gone Ch3  
  
When Sam and Jack finally turned there attention back to the stage they were surprised to see Daniel walking up to the microphone.  
  
"He obviously had to many beers" Jack whispered in Sam's ear.  
  
Back on stage Daniel was introducing the song he is going to sing.  
  
"This song is for the love of my life who was taken from me, this is for you Janet."  
  
He takes a deep breath in and starts to sing 'Just wanna be with you' by Enrique Iglesias.  
  
"Monday night, and I feel so low,  
  
I count the hours, but they go so slow.  
  
I know the sound of your voice, can save my soul.  
  
City lights, the streets are gold.  
  
Looked down my window to the world below.  
  
Move so fast, but it feels so cold  
  
And I am all alone,  
  
Don't let me die, I'm losing my mind,  
  
Baby, just give me a sign.  
  
And now that you're gone,  
  
I just wanna be with you.  
  
(Be with you)  
  
And I can't go on, I wanna be with you.  
  
Wanna be with you..  
  
I can't sleep, I'm up all night.  
  
Through these tears, I try to smile.  
  
I know, the touch of your hand, can save my life.  
  
But don't let me down, come to me now,  
  
I got to be with you some how.  
  
And now that you're gone,  
  
I just wanna be with you.  
  
(Be with you)  
  
And I can't go on, I wanna be with you.  
  
(Be with you)  
  
Wanna be with you.  
  
Don't let me down,  
  
Come to me now.  
  
I got to be with you some how.  
  
And now that you're gone,  
  
Who am I without you now?  
  
I can't go on, I just wanna be with you.  
  
And now that you're gone,  
  
I just wanna be with you.  
  
(Be with you)  
  
And I can't go on,  
  
I wanna be with you..  
  
(Be with you)  
  
Wanna be with you..  
  
(Now that you're gone)  
  
Just wanna be with you..  
  
And I can't go on,  
  
I wanna be with you.  
  
Oh..  
  
Just wanna be with you, just wanna be with you. (Fade)"  
  
The whole bar was in a uproar with cheers and clapping. Back at the table Sam was sobbing in Jack's arms because she missed Janet so much because Janet was her best friend. When Daniel got off the stage you could see the tears streaming down his face. Daniel didn't go back to the table instead he went outside to get some fresh air and to think more about what he had just done.  
  
DANIELS POV  
  
' I cant believe I just went up there and sang that song for Janet. I really do miss you Janet. I hope you heard that song because I sang that for you. I can't believe I never showed my feelings for until tonight when I got up there and sang that song. Im such an idiot for waiting until now after your gone to finally show the feelings that I had for you. If only I told you how I felt you would've known how much I cared about you'  
  
Daniel didn't notice that while he was thinking Jack, Sam, and Teal'c had joined him outside. He was finally pulled from his thoughts when he heard Sam's voice.  
  
"That was a beautiful song Daniel, Janet would have loved it"  
  
He took his gaze from his hands up to Sam's eyes. He could see in her eyes the pain she was also feeling from Janet's death.  
  
"Yeah I know, if only I told her before." Daniel says with tears swelling up in his eyes again.  
  
This story might be continued after this chapter im not really sure. Please review I could use all the ideas I could get.- TArtemis1 


End file.
